


Please don't go.

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Comforting Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I miss Derek, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleeping Stiles, in a dream, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in Season 5.<br/>Stiles needs comfort and he dreams of Derek.<br/>Stiles is happy. at least for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emissarystilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissarystilinski/gifts).



> I don't know where this came out from, tbh.  
> I have like 5 other Sterek fic that I'm working on, but then I was done writing this thing before I even knew what was happening.  
> I guess, I'm hurt that Stiles is hurt and I desperately need for him to be comforted.  
> And this is it.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it <3 <3

Stiles pulled closed the heavy metal door behind him with a satisfying ‘clunk’ and looked into the wide room.

Derek barely acknowledged him, the only hint of him knowing he was there, was in the way he leaned back on the couch and the way he closed his eyes for a little longer than normal.

Stiles shoved his hands inside his pockets and shuffled a little where he stood, still in front of the entrance. “Hey,” he finally tried, looking nervously where Derek was sitting, with a book in his lap.

He looked tired, Stiles thought.

He wondered if he couldn’t sleep from the nightmares too. Then he mentally cursed himself.

Of course he was having nightmares. The guy had lived a real nightmare, with losing his family to the fire caused by his girlfriend and losing almost every single member of his pack, _again_.

Maybe that was why he found himself there in the first place. Stiles knew that Derek would’ve understood.

Derek heaved a deep sigh and turned to look at him with tired eyes, “What are you doing here Stiles?”

The question set Stiles nerves on edge and he tried to convey as much lightness as he could in his tone as he replied with, “Why, I came to see you!” adding some cheerfulness in it too.

“Look, I’m not in the mood.” Derek replied, the tired tone making Stiles’ heart constrict in his chest, “Just go to Scott.”

“Please, don’t make me go,” the words tumbled out before he could stop them, but the idea of Derek sending him away made him want to curl up and hug his knees. “Please,” he whispered again, his voice hoarse, wrapping his arms around himself as to shield himself from Derek’s reply.

But Derek didn’t tell him to go away again. He seemed to come to attention all at once, every sense trained towards the human boy.

He focused on the hummingbird-quick beat of his heart, the ragged breathing and the sour tinge in the air that preceded a panic attack. He leapt onto his feet and in a few strides was standing an arm away from him, “What’s wrong, Stiles?”

Stiles didn’t reply he just closed his eyes tightly and whimpered.

He felt something in him break and he closed the distance between them by bringing the boy closer and hugging him, wrapping his arms around his body, and whispering sweet soothing nonsense in his ears, desperate to make him feel better. “It’s okay, shhh, it’s okay. I’m here.” That seemed to have done it. Stiles relaxed into his hold and went boneless against him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s middle and nuzzling his neck contently. Derek felt himself melt around him as well, he raked his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Stiles neck and breathed in his comforting smell. Relishing in the feeling of having been able to make the sour tinge of panic disappear from the boy, replacing it by the warm smell of comfort and contentment.

Stiles sighed, a mix of wistfulness and bone-deep serenity. He floated between the real world and the dream one. In that moment he knew that it wasn’t real. But decided to take whatever comfort he could in any way he could.

_He held Derek tighter afraid that he would disappear at any moment._

He turned into his side and hugged closer the pillow.

He breathed in.

And sleepily wished he could really smell the warmth and spicy scent of Derek’s skin.

“Please,” he mumbled “Please, don’t go.”

_“I’m here.”_

He sighed again and finally, fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Comments Are Love <3 <3 <3 **

**and Look! I'm on[Tumblr](http://bellarkemylovers.tumblr.com/)!**


End file.
